Was für ein Tag
by Nerventod
Summary: Ein Tag im Leben des Harry Potter, den er wohl nie vergessen wird. Eine aufgeflogene Wette, eine Bestrafung des Direktors und ein kleiner Zwischenfall im Unterricht führen Harry letztendlich ans Ziel. Zu Draco Malfoy.


Ich habe mir heute mal einen Tag freigenommen und endlich mal was aufgeschrieben, was mir schon so lange im Kopf herumgespukt ist… Mal was Kleines für Zwischendurch.

Viel Spaß wünsche ich Euch.

Knuddels Nerventod

* * *

**Was für ein Tag**

Als Professor Dumbledore an diesem Montagmorgen in sein Büro kam, ahnte er noch nicht, dass dieses bald von einer Invasion heimgesucht werden würde. Hätte er eine Ahnung von dem gehabt, was daraus folgen würde, hätte er vermutlich den ganzen Tag bereits fröhlich vor sich hin gepfiffen und den ganzen Morgen gestrahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Seit dem endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort während der letzten Sommerferien, war sein Leben ruhig geworden. Man sollte meinen, dass nach all den Jahren des Kampfes diese ruhige Zeit etwas gewesen wäre, was der alte Zauberer zu schätzen wüsste, doch dem war nicht so. Dumbledore fehlte ein wenig Aufregung in seinem Leben und die würde er demnächst bekommen, wovon er aber, wie gesagt, noch nichts wusste.

So kam es, dass Dumbledore sich schweren Herzens seinen langweiligen Aufgaben widmete, die die Führung einer Schule nun einmal mit sich brachte. Vorhin erst hatte er wieder einmal drei eilige Eulen bekommen, die Briefe besorgter Eltern gebracht hatten, Hagrids Unterricht betreffend. Der Wildhüter, der inzwischen als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe arbeitete, hatte es geschafft, seine Knallrümpfigen Kröter - nun ja, wie konnte man es am besten ausdrücken - „weiterzuentwickeln". Wie es schien hatten sich gestern einige Viertklässler furchtbar erschrocken, als einer der Kröter versucht hatte in den Wald zu flüchten und dabei einen Risensatz über die Hütte des Wildhüters gemacht hatte, etwas, was die alte Version der Kröter nicht geschafft hätte. Unglücklicherweise hatten die Schüler mit den Krötern gerade spazieren gehen sollen und Timothy Longwood, der die Leine des Kröters fest umklammert hatte, hatte sich an der Flucht des Kröters beteiligt, indem er einfach hinterher geflogen war, dann aber dennoch geistesgegenwärtig losgelassen hatte, wobei er das Dach von Hagrids Hütte durchschlagen hatte. Nun ja, er würde die Eltern sicher beruhigen können. Jetzt musste ihm nur noch eine passende Beschwichtigung einfallen.

Zwei Stunden hatte er gearbeitet, als es an der Tür zu dem Büro Dumbledores klopfte. Erfreut darüber, seine Papiere beiseitelegen zu können, rief er „Herein" und lehnte sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurück. Überrascht sah er dabei zu, wie zunächst Professor McGonagall hereintrat, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey, die eine aufgelöste Padma Patil umklammerte, der man ansehen konnte, dass sie viel geweint hatte. Noch überraschter sah er dann aber dabei zu, wie nach diesen dreien noch mehr Schülerinnen eintraten. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, und das tat er nur sehr selten, waren es sämtliche Schülerinnen der fünften bis siebten Jahrgangsstufe, offensichtlich angeführt von Hermine Granger und, zu seiner Überraschung, Pansy Parkinson.

Dumbledore musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht besorgt zu schlucken, als er die ernsten und wütenden Gesichter sah. Sicher, er hatte im Kampf gegen Voldemort immer an vorderster Front mitgekämpft, doch noch nie hatte er sich so vielen aufgebrachten Frauen gegenüber gesehen. Die Frage war nun, was diese Frauen von ihm wollten.

„Albus, wir müssen miteinander reden", sagte Professor McGonagall. Ein gefürchteter Satz für jeden Mann, wenn er aus dem Mund einer Frau kam.

„Genau", pflichtete ihr auch sofort Madame Pomfrey bei, was dieses dunkle Gefühl noch verstärkte. Dumbledore konnte es jetzt doch nicht mehr verhindern, dass er schlucken musste. Was bei Merlin hatte er denn nun schon wieder angestellt.

Mutig räusperte er sich. „Über was genau müsst ihr mit mir reden?", fragte er dann.

Professor McGonagall schürzte kurz die Lippen, deutete dann auf Padma und sagte: „Miss Patil ist schwanger."

Kurz stutzte der Direktor von Hogwarts. „Meine liebe Minerva, ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nichts damit zu tun habe", entgegnete er dann, was Padma ihn entsetzt anschauen ließ. Auch die andern Schülerinnen schauten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Madame Pomfrey öffnete und schloss ein paar Mal ihren Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Die einzige, die von dieser Antwort offensichtlich nicht überrascht worden war, war Professor McGonagall, die Dumbledore nur missbilligend anschaute.

„Albus, das ist nicht die Zeit für deine dummen Scherze", schimpfte sie.

„Natürlich nicht", beschwichtigte sie der alte Zauberer mit spitzbübigem Lächeln. „Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, was der Zustand von Miss Patil mit diesem Auflauf hier zu tun hat. Miss Patil, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir Sie so gut unterstützen werden, wie wir nur können."

„Ich kann dir sagen, warum unsere Schülerinnen hier sind", schnaubte Professor McGonagall. „Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Miss Granger und Miss Parkinson dir das Problem schildern."

Dumbledores Augen wanderten nun zu den beiden Schülerinnen, die ihn immer noch aufgebracht anschauten. „Nun, meine Damen, um was geht es?", fragte er sie.

„Professor Dumbledore", begann Hermine, die sich anscheinend bemühte, sich zu beherrschen. „Wir sind hier, weil Padmas Schwangerschaft unmittelbar mit etwas zu tun hat, was an dieser Schule grundlegend falsch läuft."

„Ganz genau", pflichtete Pansy ihr sofort bei. „Und wir verlangen, dass Sie umgehend etwas gegen diesen Zustand unternehmen!"

„Meine Damen, wenn Sie mir sagen, um was es geht, werde ich sicher etwas unternehmen können", erwiderte der Direktor.

„Das will ich auch hoffen", hörte er Professor McGonagall darauf schnaufen, doch er entschloss sich, dies vorerst zu ignorieren. Er war doch sehr überrascht, dass es offensichtlich ein Problem an seiner Schule gab, von dem er nichts wusste, dass aber so schwerwiegend war, dass die Schülerinnen sich häuserübergreifend zusammengeschlossen hatten.

Hermine trat nun näher an ihn heran, zog ein Pergament aus einer Tasche ihres Umhanges und pfefferte es ungehalten auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dumbledore, der keine Ahnung hatte, um was es sich da handelte, nahm das Pergament an sich und entfaltete es. Überrascht starrte er auf eine Liste, auf denen alle Jungen der sechsten und siebten Jahrgangsstufe verzeichnet waren. Hinter den jeweiligen Namen standen Zahlen. Er schaute auf. „Was hat es mit dieser Liste auf sich?", fragte er dann seine Schülerin, auch wenn er schon eine gewisse dunkle Vorahnung hatte.

„Sie müssen das Pergament umdrehen", antwortete Hermine ungehalten.

Der Direktor Hogwarts kam dieser Aufforderung nach und las, was auf der Rückseite des Pergaments zu finden war. _Regeln_, stand dort als Überschrift.

_1. __Jeder Junge muss 2 Galeonen Wetteinsatz einzahlen. Wer am Ende des Schuljahres die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt den Pott._

_2. __Jeder Junge, der es schafft, ein Mädchen dazu zu bringen, ihm einen Blow Job zu verpassen erhält einen Punk._

_3. __Zwei Punkte gibt es, wenn man es schafft sie flachzulegen._

_4. Weitere Zusatzpunkte können je nach Ausgefallenheit des Sexes hinzuverdient werden_

_5. __Muss man nicht selbst verhüten, gibt das einen weiteren Extrapunkt._

_6. __Longbottom und Goyle erhalten die doppelte Punktzahl für jeden Treffer, den sie landen._

_7. __Wer ein Mädchen schwängert bekommt alle bisherigen Punkte aberkannt._

Dumbledore war tatsächlich ein wenig rot um die Nase geworden, während er die Regeln gelesen hatte. Noch einmal drehte er das Pergament und schaute sich die Namen an. Blaise Zabini führte die Liste mit sage und schreibe 23 Punkten an. Das war schon eine Leistung, wenn man bedachte, dass das Schuljahr erst vor vier Monaten begonnen hatte. Seamus Finnigen folgte ihm mit 16 Punkten, die jedoch durchgestrichen waren. Es war also klar, wer dafür verantwortlich war, dass Miss Patil noch immer Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Fast alle auf der Liste aufgeführten Jungen hatten bereits Punkte bekommen, sogar Mister Longbottom und Mister Goyle, der immerhin 2 Punkte erhalten hatte. Nur vier Jungen hatten noch keine Punkte. Hinter den Namen von Terry Bott, Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter prangten vier große Nullen, was den Direktor doch stark wunderte, er den Damen aber nicht auf die Nase binden wollte.

„Nun, Albus, was willst du gegen dieses… dieses abscheulige Gebaren tun?", fragte Professor McGonagall mit geschürzten Lippen.

„Keine Sorge, meine liebe Minerva", versuchte Dumbledore sie zu beruhigen. Auch er war von so einer Dreistigkeit ein wenig erschüttert, wenn er auch zugeben musste, in seine Jugend an einer ähnlichen Wette beteiligt gewesen zu sein, aber auch das würde er hübsch für sich behalten. Zumindest waren die damals Beteiligten so clever gewesen, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Er bemerkte, dass die Damen ihn alle mehr oder wenig verwundert anschauten, da er vorübergehend mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift war. Er räusperte sich kurz und rief sich innerlich zu Ordnung. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, meine Damen. So lange bitte ich Sie, Ruhe zu bewahren und den Herren nicht mitzuteilen, dass sie aufgeflogen sind."

Wieder starrten ihm offene Münder entgegen, doch schließlich begannen einige der Mädchen die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu verstehen und grinsten vor sich hin. Oh ja, den Jungs würde es noch leidtun, da waren sie sich sicher.

„Miss Patil", wandte sich Dumbledore dann an das immer noch tränenüberströmte Mädchen, „wenn sie wollen, werde ich Ihren Eltern schreiben. Ich wiederhole noch einmal mein Angebot. Sie können sich mit Ihren Problemen stets an mich oder einen anderen Lehrer wenden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch jeder andere Anwesende in diesem Raum Ihnen helfen wird. Ich denke, Sie sollten sich jetzt alle zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle begeben."

Allgemeines Nicken folgte, ehe sich alle wieder aus dem Büro machten. Nur Professor McGonagall blieb zurück. „Ich warne dich", sagte sie zu Dumbledore, nachdem alle anderen gegangen waren, „wenn du diese hormongesteuerten Monster nicht angemessen bestrafst, werde ich mich an Severus wenden und wir werden gemeinsam eine Strafe finden, die ihnen wirklich nicht gefallen wird."

Diese Drohung klang wirklich ernst und Dumbledore wollte nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn diese beiden wirklich zusammenarbeiten würden, um den Jungen einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, um Professor McGonagall zu beruhigen, doch diese war bereits aus dem Büro gestürmt. Kurz überlegte er, ehe sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen legte. Die Idee Severus mit in die Bestrafung einzubeziehen war gar nicht so schlecht.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein!", entfuhr es Severus. „Ha, was sage ich da, natürlich ist das dein Ernst. Albus, manchmal denke ich, dass es Zeit für dich ist, dich in den Ruhezustand zu begeben. Deine Ideen werden langsam aber sicher immer verrückter."

„Ach Severus, jetzt übertreib doch nicht so", lächelte Dumbledore nachgiebig.

„ICH ÜBERTREIBE? ICH?", entfuhr es dem Zaubertränkemeister. „Albus, bei allem Respekt, aber das ist wirklich die verrückteste Idee, die du je gehabt hast, und wir wissen beide, du hattest einige verrückte. Was soll das denn alles bringen und noch viel wichtiger, wie wirst du das vor den Schulgouverneuren und den Eltern rechtfertigen?"

„Das soll nicht deine Sorge sein, mein lieber Severus", entgegnete Dumbledore noch immer gut gelaunt. „Alles, um was du dich kümmern sollst, ist dieser Zaubertrank."

„Natürlich, und damit ist dann alles in Ordnung", schnaubte der Tränkemeister. „Als ob wir uns nicht alle mit dem Ergebnis diese Trankes herumschlagen müssten."

„Sieh es doch einmal so, ich denke, auch du wirst dich über die Folgen des Trankes und dessen Auswirkungen genug amüsieren", zwinkerte der Direktor ihm zu.

„Und was, wenn ich mich dennoch weigere, dich zu unterstützen?", fragte Snape herausfordernd.

„Dann müsste ich selbstverständlich einen anderen Tränkemeister um sein Hilfe bitten und man weiß ja nie, vielleicht könnte dann etwas von dem Trank auch ausversehen in deinen Becher kommen", erwiderte Dumbledore unschuldig.

„Das ist Erpressung", knurrte Snape.

„Ja, so könnte man es nennen", schmunzelte Dumbledore und sah dabei zu, wie der Tränkemeister das Büro verließ, zweifellos, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry Potter hatte einen fürchterlichen Schultag hinter sich gehabt und er war sauer. Um genau zu sein, war er außer sich vor Zorn. Wie zum Teufel hatte das passieren können? Wieso immer er? Konnte es nicht wenigstens einmal jemand anderen treffen? Das war doch zum aus der Haut fahren. Ruhig blieb er in dem Bett liegen, während Madame Pomfrey um ihn herum wuselte und ihn gründlich untersuchte. Und an allem war nur Snape schuld gewesen, jawohl. Wieso zum Teufel hatte er Harry auch ausgerechnet mit Neville zusammen an dem Trank brauen lassen? Das hatte ja in einer Katastrophe enden müssen.

Schon von Anfang an hatte Harry die Vermutung gehabt, dass ihr Trank wohl hochgehen würde, wenn er und Neville zusammenarbeiten mussten. Beide waren nun wirklich alles andere als begabt und jeder wusste das. Zielsicher in der Mitte der Stunde war es dann auch so weit gewesen. Und so sehr es Harry auch hasste, es zugeben zu müssen so war diesmal ausgerechnet er selbst die Ursache für Nevilles Fehler gewesen. Als er auch nur an die Ursache des Unfalls dachte, wurde er sofort wieder knallrot im Gesicht.

Harry selbst hatte es nicht einmal kommen sehen. Es war einfach so passiert und er fragte sich noch jetzt, ob ihm irgendjemand vielleicht etwas ins Essen geschmuggelt hatte, was dann verursacht hatte, weshalb er sich noch jetzt so schämte. Im Klassenzimmer selbst war es totenstill gewesen. Wie hatte es auch anders sein sollen? Wer würde es schon wagen, in Snapes Unterricht einen Mucks von sich zu geben, wenn sie doch ruhig und konzentriert brauen sollten? Hinzu kam, dass die Kerkergewölbe das was passiert war, auch noch hundertfach verstärkt hatten. Alle hatte es gehört als er… er mochte es nicht einmal denken.

Er hatte mitten in Snapes Unterricht einen fahren lassen. Absolut peinlich. Und es war nicht einer dieser leichten Pupser gewesen, den man nicht hörte, sondern lediglich roch. Bei so etwas hätte Harry sich ja noch naserümpfend umsehen und dann Neville vorwurfsvoll anschauen können. Nein, natürlich war es nicht so einer gewesen. Nein, es war ein wirklich lauter Furz gewesen, der auch noch so geklungen hatte, als wäre ein Löffel Dünnes dabei gewesen. Alle hatten sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihn angestarrt und wenn Harry es sich jetzt so recht überlegte, war er froh, dass Neville sie alle abgelenkt hatte.

Neville hatte sich über seinen plötzlichen Anfall von Flatulenz so erschreckt, dass er irgendetwas in den Trank hatte fallen lassen, was da überhaupt nichts zu suchen gehabt hatte. Harry glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass es gemahlenes Horn eines Drachen gewesen war, aber dieses Wissen nutzte ihm im Moment so absolut gar nichts. Der Trank hatte bedrohlich zu zischen angefangen und Neville, der schon Erfahrungen mit diesen Situationen hatte, war sofort unter dem Tisch verschwunden.

Da Harry somit keine Ausweichmöglichkeit gehabt hatte, hatte der explodierende Trank sich ihn als Opfer auserkoren und ihn von oben bis unten nassgespritzt. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Harry den Boden unter den Füßen verloren zu haben, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er durch die Wucht der Explosion nach hinten geschleudert wurden war. Dann war er auf irgendetwas, oder besser gesagt, auf irgendjemandem gelandet war. Besagter Jemand hatte ein lautes „Uff" von sich gegeben und war mit ihm zusammen zu Boden gestürzt. Harry hatte in diesem Moment gedacht, dass er ja zumindest weich gelandet war, bis er direkt in die überrascht schauenden, silbergrauen Augen unter ihm geblickt hatte.

Ja, er war natürlich ausgerechnet auf Draco Malfoy gelandet, seinem heimlichen Schwarm. Wenn Harry daran dachte, verkrampfte sich sein Magen gleich noch eine Spur mehr. Er hatte heute so richtig Werbung für sich bei dem Blonden gemacht. Er hatte mit anhören dürfen, wie Harry einen Darmwind hatte entweichen lassen und dann hatte er ihn auch noch umgehauen. Ja, Draco würde jetzt ganz sicher auf ihn abfahren.

Wenn der Blonde ihn jetzt anschaute, würde er sicher denken: _Ja, das ist ein Schwiegersohn, auf den meine Eltern stolz wären. Er wird unserem Haus wieder Ansehen bringen und sich immer und in jeder Situation absolut tadellos benehmen, wie das ein Malfoy nun mal macht. _Na gut, wenn der Slytherin im Moment etwas dachte, dann war das wohl eher: _Aua, meine Rippen, _denn als Harry auf ihm gelandet war, hatte er diesem, gleich zwei dieser Knochen gebrochen.

„Hier, Harry, trink das", riss Madame Pomfrey ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hielt ihm eine Phiole mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit entgegen. Harry wunderte sich ein wenig über ihr Verhalten, denn im Gegensatz zu sonst, war sie heute etwas kühl zu ihm gewesen. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache fragte er gar nicht erst, was das für ein Trank war. Warum auch? Es hätte ja eh nichts gebracht. Er hätte ihn ja trotzdem trinken müssen. Der Geruch von faulen Eiern stieg ihm in die Nase, doch tapfer leerte Harry die Phiole, bevor er angewidert erschauderte. Bäh, das war ja vielleicht eklig.

Der Gryffindor seufzte. Was für ein beschissener Tag! Könnte jetzt nicht Voldemort hier auftauchen und ihn einfach umbringen? Aber nein, auch das ging ja nicht, da er ja in den letzten Sommerferien besiegt worden war. Die große Schlacht hatte nicht etwa hier vor Hogwarts stattgefunden, nein, sie hatte in einem kleinen Örtchen stattgefunden. Um genau zu sein, in Little Whinging. Um noch genauer zu sein, im Ligusterweg und wenn er noch präziser sein wollte, dort vor dem Haus Nummer vier.

Ja, am Abend, kurz vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag hatte es einen lauten Knall gegeben und die Einwohner des Hauses hatten einen weißen Lichtblitz gesehen. Bei einem war es aber nicht geblieben. Immer wieder war das kleine Haus von solchen Lichtblitzen umgeben. Harry hatte sich damals vorsichtig zum Fenster gepirscht und hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als er gesehen hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich, zusammen mit seiner Armee vor dem Haus stand und versuchte, den Blutschutz aufzuheben. Nur wenig später waren der gesamte Orden und hunderte von Auroren in der kleinen Straße aufgetaucht und die Schlacht des Jahrhunderts hatte begonnen.

„Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab", hatte Harry seinen Onkel angebrüllt und war nach oben in sein Zimmer gerannt. Erstaunlicherweise waren ihm seine Verwandten gefolgt. Oben in seinem Zimmer angekommen, konnte man die Kampfgeräusche noch lauter hören, da Harry sein Fenster am frühen Abend geöffnet hatte, damit es sich ein wenig darin abkühlen konnte.

„Diese verdammten Zauberer", hatte Onkel Vernon geschimpft, als er den ohrenbetäubenden Krach gehört hatte. Dann hatte er sich den Stuhl vor Harrys Schreibtisch geschnappt und ihn mit einem „Nehmt das", direkt aus dem Fenster geschleudert. Harry hatte seinen Onkel mit großen Augen angestarrt und dann waren beide vorsichtig zum Fenster gegangen und hatten hinausgeschaut. Unweit vom Fenster hatten sie den Stuhl entdeckt. Der war jetzt zwar kaputt, neben oder besser gesagt, unter ihm, lag jedoch ein Mann in schwarzem Umhang und silberner Maske. Onkel Vernon hatte tatsächlich einen Todesser ausgeknockt!

„Petunia, Liebes, schau doch", hatte sein Onkel sich hoch erfreut zu seiner Frau umgedreht. „Ich habe einen von ihnen erwischt!" Dann hatte er sich die kleine Kommode geschnappt, die neben Harrys Bett stand und war mit ihr wieder zum Fenster. „Wer ist der Feind, Junge?", hatte er dann Harry gefragt. Der war so überrascht, dass er nur antworten konnte: „Die mit den Masken." Im nächsten Moment konnte er nur dabei zusehen, wie sein Onkel gewissenhaft zielte und den nächsten Todesser ausschaltete.

„Petunia, Dudley, holt alles her, was man auf die werfen kann!", hatte er befohlen und sich dann Harrys Zaubertrankbuch geschnappt, das bis eben noch friedlich auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, nun aber durch die Luft segelte und einen weiteren Todesser am Kopf traf. Anerkennend hatte Harry zugeben müssen, dass sein Onkel durchaus zielen konnte. Dann wurde ihm jedoch wieder bewusst, dass er auch mit da raus musste, um mitzukämpfen, und er war losgespurtet.

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis er sich zu Voldemort hatte durchkämpfen können, doch schließlich hatten sie sich gegenübergestanden und Harry hatte erwartungsgemäß keine große Chance gehabt. Voldemort blockte seine Angriffe, schaffte es jedoch selbst, Harry zu treffen. Der hatte schon jede Hoffnung verloren, als der Dunkle Lord plötzlich von einem schweren Nudelholz am Kopf getroffen worden war. Verwundert hatte sich Harry in die Richtung gedreht, aus der das Küchenutensil gekommen war, und hatte dort Mrs. Figg gesehen, die triumphierend lächelte und dann eine gusseiserne Pfanne hob und die ebenfalls auf Voldemort schleuderte. Das „Klong", das diese machte, als sie Voldemort am Kopf traf, holte Harry aus seiner Starre zurück und er schaute wieder zu Voldemort. Dabei bekam Harry nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit, dass auch die anderen Nachbarn damit begonnen hatten, alle möglichen Dinge aus dem Fenster zu werfen, um diese Verrückten hier aus ihrer Straße zu bekommen.

Viel erstaunter schaute er jedoch Voldemort an, dessen Kontakt mit der Pfanne Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Eine Platzwunde hatte sich an seiner Stirn gebildet und er sah ein wenig benommen aus, während er mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Harry schaute, versuchte, mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn zu zielen und nun leicht nach rechts taumelte. Der Schwarzhaarige erkannte jetzt endlich seine Chance und begann nun, Voldemort mit sämtlichen Sprüchen zu bombardieren, die ihm einfielen. Da hatte noch mal jemand behaupten sollen, er wäre langsam, wenn es ums denken ging. Pff. Als Voldemort dann letztendlich über und über mit Pusteln bedeckt war, Fledermausflügel aus seinem Kopf wuchsen, er irgendwie blau angelaufen war und einen wilden Tanz hinlegte, da seine Beine ihm nicht mehr gehorchten, hatte Snape, der sich inzwischen zu ihm gekämpft hatte, Harry einen Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf gegeben, ihn zur Seite geschoben und es mit einem Avada beendet.

Tja und wegen all dem konnte Harry nun wohl nicht mehr darauf hoffen, dass Voldemort hier auftauchte und seine Misere beendete. Und obwohl er sich so blamiert hatte, hatte Hermine ihn noch nicht einmal bemitleidet. Von Ron konnte er sowas eh nicht erwarten. Der war schon vor unterdrücktem Lachen rot angelaufen gewesen, ehe der Trank explodiert war, also nach Harrys winzig kleinem Malheur.

Überhaupt schien es so, als wäre Hermine aus irgendeinem ihm vollkommen unverständlichen Grund wütend auf ihn und Ron, oder besser gesagt, auf alle männlichen Wesen Hogwarts. Und mit alle, meinte Harry wirklich alle! Als Snape noch vor dem Unfall während seines Unterrichts Pansy Parkinson angeschnauzt hatte, sie solle sich die Haare zusammenbinden, sonst würde er sie einfach verschwinden lassen, ehe erneut ein Trank von ihr versaut wurde, hatte Hermine abfällig „Männer" geschnauft und dann sogar ihn und Neville ignoriert, die sie verzweifelt um Hilfe bittend angeschaut hatten.

Irgendetwas schien in der Luft zu liegen, denn nicht nur Hermine benahm sich äußerst merkwürde, nein, ALLE Mädchen schienen sich so oder ähnlich zu verhalten. Besonders fiel ihm das auf, als Madame Pomfrey ihn und Draco endlich aus der Krankenstation entließ und die beiden sich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle begaben. Wie schon zum Mittagessen hatten sich die Mädchen geschlossen ans Ende ihrer jeweiligen Haustische gesetzt und ignorierten die Jungen vollkommen.

Und auch Draco benahm sich merkwürdig. Der Slytherin hatte während der ganzen Zeit, die sie zusammen zur Großen Halle gelaufen waren, keinen Ton von sich gegeben und das obwohl der Gryffindor ein paar dumme Sprüche wegen seines kleinen Ausrutschers erwartet hätte.

Vielleicht hatte die Wut der Mädchen die anderen ja vergessen lassen, wie sehr er sich heute blamiert hatte? Ja, das musste er sein. Doch Harrys Hoffnungen wurden je zerschmettert, als er sich zu den anderen Jungs an den Gryffindortisch setzte.

„Na Harry", feixte Seamus sofort. Und im nächsten Moment steckten sich seine Hauskameraden alle eine Wäscheklammer auf die Nase und grinsten ihn an. Sofort wurde Harry wieder knallrot und er schaute peinlich berührt nach unten.

„Hey, jetzt lasst ihn in Ruhe", hörte Harry seinen besten Freund sagen. „Das hätte schließlich jedem von uns passieren können." Harry schaute dankbar auf und sah zu Ron, der, und das musste man ihm wirklich zugutehalten, wirklich alles versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Er scheiterte jedoch nur Sekunden später und brach mit den anderen zusammen in lautes Gelächter aus. Harry hatte ihn erwürgen können. Da musste er jetzt wohl durch. Er ignorierte den Teller, den Dean vor ihn stellte und auf dem lediglich Bohnen zu finden waren, und füllte sich stattdessen einen Teller mit Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Fleisch. Er ignorierte gekonnt seine Freunde und wollte sich nach dem Abendessen schon erheben und so anmutig wie möglich aus der Großen Halle verschwinden, als Dumbledore sich erhob und seinen schönen Plan zunichtemachte.

„Die Schülerinnen der fünften bis siebten Jahrgangsstufe und die Schüler der sechsten und siebten Jahrgangsstufe bleiben bitte hier. Alle anderen begeben sich bitte in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume", verkündete er.

Überrascht schaute Harry nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, während um ihn herum die Schüler der unteren Jahrgangsstufen aus der Großen Halle verschwanden. Sein Blick glitt zu Snape, der das Schauspiel jedoch nur mit finsterer Miene beobachtete. Harry wurde flau im Magen. So finster hatte Snape schon lange nicht mehr geschaut. Was auch immer gleich passieren sollte, war als etwas, was er selbst für absolut großartig halten würde oder aber wieder einmal ein Plan von Dumbledore, in dem der Tränkemeister gezwungen war, mitzuwirken. Irgendwoher wusste Harry, dass es die letztere der beiden Möglichkeiten war.

Nachdem sich die Halle gelehrt hatte, sprach Dumbledore erneut. „Ich werde euch jetzt in Paare einteilen. Wenn euer Name aufgerufen wird, kommt bitte nach vorn und stellt euch mit euren Partner zusammen hier vorne auf." Danach holte er ein Pergament aus seiner Robe und begann die Namen vorzulesen. „Zabini – Thomas, Finch-Fletchley – Longbottom, Weasley – Crabbe, Malfoy – Potter,…"

WAS???? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was war denn heute nur los? Nervös stand Harry auf und ging nach vorn. Kurz darauf stellte sich Draco zu ihm. Sie schauten sie nicht an, während sie darauf warteten, dass auch die anderen nach vorn kamen. Überraschenderweise waren das nur die Jungen. Die Mädchen saßen noch immer auf ihren Plätzen und schauten sie missbilligend an.

„Meine Herren", brachte Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu sich. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wollen wissen, warum Sie jetzt hier sind. Nun, das ist leicht zu erklären. Heute Morgen habe ich das hier erhalten." Harry musste schlucken, als er erkannte, dass es sich um die „Liste" handelte. Scheiße. Er bemerkte, wie die anderen Jungen neben ihm ebenfalls unruhig wurden. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich von Ihnen allen tief enttäuscht bin."

Harry hätte sich in diesem Moment selbst ohrfeigen können. Warum nur hatte er da mitgemacht? Er stand doch eh nicht auf das weibliche Geschlecht. Hätte er sich einfach getraut das zuzugeben, hätte er jetzt keinen Ärger. Aber nein, er hatte das ja geheim halten wollen und hatte deshalb auch bezahlt. Sicher hatten mittlerweile alle Punkte, außer ihm. Und ja, das war der passende Zeitpunkt, sich um so einen Blödsinn Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich möchte von Ihnen wissen, wer sich diese Sache ausgedacht hat", verlangte Dumbledore nun zu wissen. Keiner der Jungs sagte etwas. Harry musste nur innerlich schnauben, er wusste ja, dass Zabini der Auslöser gewesen war und der war ein Slytherin durch und durch und würde niemals freiwillig zugeben, dass er die Idee gehabt hatte. Er würde das aber für sich behalten.

„Nun gut", holte Dumbledore ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass die anwesenden Damen entsetzt und wütend über diese Ungeheuerlichkeit sind und von mir verlangt haben, dass Sie alle bestraft werden. Ich muss den Damen in diesem Punkt zustimmen." Er wandte sich an Snape. „Severus, wärst du so nett?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister stand mürrisch auf und holte aus seinem Umhang etliche Phiolen. Dann schritt er auf das erste Paar zu und überreichte die Phiole an Dean Thomas. „Severus, ich denke, es ist nur gerecht, wenn Mister Zabini den Trank zu sich nimmt", sagte Dumbledore. Snape verdrehte die Augen, schnappte sich aber wieder die Phiole aus Deans Hand und gab sie dem Slytherin, der diese nun misstrauisch betrachtete. Snape ging die Reihe weiter ab und gab jedem der Paare eine Phiole. Bei Harry und Draco angekommen, stahl sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als er diese Harry in die Hand drückte. Der hoffte verzweifelt, dass Dumbledore auch hier dazwischen ging, doch diese Hoffnung war vergebens.

Nachdem jedes Paar eine Phiole hatte, sprach Dumbledore wieder. „Meine Herren, bitte trinken Sie!"

Harry seufzte. Warum sollte er auch nicht einen Trank trinken, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, was der bewirken würde? Das war doch total ungefährlich. Auch die anderen Jungen, die eine Phiole hielten, zögerten. „TRINKEN! JETZT!", blaffte Snape. Noch einmal zögerte Harry, doch dann atmete er tief durch und öffnete die Phiole. Hm, das roch nicht mal schlecht, stellte er fest. Innerlich zählte er bis drei, dann stürzte er den Inhalt der Phiole herunter. Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

Einen kurzen Moment passierte nichts, doch dann bemerkte Harry, wie plötzlich seine Hose enger zu werden schien. Er war so geschockt, dass er nach unten schaute und nichts anderes tun konnte, als zuzusehen, wie er immer dicker wurde. Seine Hose hielt dem Druck nicht lange stand. Mit einem plopp löste sich schließlich Harrys Knopf von dessen Hose und schoss geradewegs auf Draco zu, der dem Schauspiel ebenso fasziniert folgte. Der Blonde zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Knopf ihn mitten in seine Weichteile traf, bevor er den Gryffindor anfunkelte. „Oh ja, als ob ich etwas dafür könnte", schimpfte Harry peinlich berührt mit rotem Kopf, ehe er sich seine Hose schnappte, die gerade dabei gewesen war, nach unten zu rutschen. Unglücklicherweise war das zusätzliche Gewicht an seiner Vorderseite so ungewohnt, dass er nach vorne fiel und nun direkt gegen Draco knallte.

Draco fing ihn auf und drückte ihn zurück. Er verdrehte die Augen und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Im nächsten Moment saß die Hose, mitsamt das Knopfes wieder an ihrem Platz und hatte nun auch eine Größe eingenommen, die genug Platz für Harrys Bauch ließ.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und brachte so die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen wieder zu sich. „So sehr ich auch von der Wette an sich enttäuscht bin, bin ich noch enttäuschter über Regel Nummer fünf, die, von der man Extrapunkte bekommt, wenn man nicht selbst verhüten muss. Daher habe ich entschieden, dass sie als Strafe die Auswirkungen eines solchen Leichtsinns zu spüren bekommen. Ich gratulieren Ihnen, meine Herren, Sie sind schwanger!"

„BITTE, WAS?", kreischte Zabini und ließ vor Schreck seine Hose fallen, die er bis eben umklammert hatte. Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und zauberte sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wieder an ihren angestammten Platz, wobei er ebenfalls die Hose so weit machte, dass sie wieder zuging.

„Keine Angst, Sie sind nicht wirklich schwanger", beruhigte Dumbledore. „Aber Sie werden sich im nächsten Monat so fühlen, als wären Sie es, mit allen Konsequenzen. Sie sind alle im neunten Monat schwanger."

Harry schaute zu Draco, der ihn nun mit einem überheblichen Grinsen bedachte. „Potter, du lässt wirklich nichts aus, oder?", feixte er.

Doch noch ehe Harry darauf etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Dumbledore auch schon weiter. „Was die anderen Herren angeht, so dürfen Sie sich als die Väter der Kinder fühlen." Das brachte Malfoy dazu, erschrocken zu dem alten Zauberer zu sehen. „Jawohl meine Herren, ihre Aufgabe ist es, ihre schwangeren Kameraden zu unterstützen. Zu diesem Zweck werde sie auch zusammen wohnen. Ich habe für jedes Paar eine kleine Wohnung herrichten lassen, in der Sie im nächsten Monat zusammenwohnen werden. Ich hoffe, auf diese Art wird Ihnen bewusst, wie viel Verantwortung eine solche Situation mit sich bringt und dass sie ihn Zukunft nicht mehr so leichtfertig sind."

„Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Crabbe, Zabini und Thomas, folgen Sie mir!", befahl Snape. „Ich werde Sie zu ihren Räumen bringen."

Benommen machte sich Harry daran, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Still folgte er mit den Anderen Snape aus der Großen Halle und dann in die Kerker hinunter. Unglücklicherweise konnte Harry unter seinem riesigen Bauch die Stufen nicht sehen, weshalb er sich leicht nach vorne beugte, um diesen Zustand zu ändern. Das zusätzliche Gewicht hatte er dabei ganz vergessen, so dass er erschrocken die Augen aufriss, als er nach vorne kippte. Starke Hände rissen ihn zurück. „Pass auf, was du tust, Potter", sagte Draco beinahe sanft, bevor er harscher fortfuhr: „Ich bekomme sicher die Schuld daran, wenn du dir irgendwie den Hals brichst."

Harry, dem vor Schreck das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, fing sich wieder und riss sich dann los. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es dir ergehen würde, wenn du jetzt schwanger wärst", blaffte er.

„Sicher würde ich nicht zu einem zweiten Longbottom mutieren", erwiderte Draco eingebildet. „Jetzt mach schon, dass du weiterkommst!"

Harry schnaufte noch einmal, hielt sich dann aber am Geländer fest und schritt vorsichtig die Treppen hinab.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Die kleine Wohnung, die sie zugeteilt bekommen hatten, war durchaus gemütlich. Neben einem großen Wohnzimmer, hatte sie eine kleine Küche und ein Badezimmer, zu Harrys großem Entsetzen jedoch nur EIN Schlafzimmer, mit nur EINEM Bett!!!

Mit großen Mühen schaffte Harry es, sich auf die Couch zu setzen, was ihm jedoch erst nach drei Anläufen gelang. „Das ist ein Albtraum", murrte er.

„Was du nicht sagst, Potter", schnarrte Draco. „Ich, hier mit dir allein? Das ist definitiv der Stoff, aus dem meine Albträume sind. Ich hoffe, du schaffst es, deinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wir haben hier keine Fenster."

„Ha, ha, wirklich witzig", entgegnete Harry, auch wenn er schon wieder so rot wie eine Tomate wurde. Draco lächelte nur abfällig und setzte sich dann ein einen der beiden Schreibtische, auf denen seine Bücher lagen.

„Was machst du da?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus, du Genie?", schnaubte Draco. „Ich mache meine Hausaufgaben. Der Aufsatz für McGonagall ist morgen fällig."

„Was denn? Der große Draco Malfoy wartet mit seinen Hausaufgaben bis zum Schluss?", grinste Harry. „Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Schnauze", blaffte Draco und machte sich an die Arbeit. Harry hatte seinen Aufsatz, Merlin sei Dank, schon am Wochenende fertig geschrieben. Hermine hatte ihn dazu gedrängt, was daran lag, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit gesprochen hatte.

Harry seufzte. Er könnte ja trotzdem ein wenig lesen, bevor er sich schlafen legte. Es war immerhin noch nicht spät. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch irgendwie gelang ihm das nicht. Wie zum Teufel schafften das die Frauen? Angestrengt versuchte Harry es noch zweimal, ehe er aufgab. Irgendwie war die Couch zu niedrig. Mit unterdrückter Wut zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Buch zu sich schweben. „Dann eben so", knurrte er und begann nun endlich zu lesen. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie Draco an seinem Schreibtisch leicht Schmunzeln musste, und wie er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in dessen Richtung schickte.

Nach zwei Stunden hörte er, wie Draco sein Buch zuklappte und sah auf. Der Slytherin rollte zufrieden seinen Aufsatz zusammen, stand dann auf und streckte sich. Was für ein Anblick. Harry konnte sich nicht losreißen von dem Bild, dass Draco Malfoy ihm bot. Huh, lecker!

„Was?", fragte der Slytherin plötzlich. Mist, jetzt hatte er auch noch bemerkt, wie Harry ihn anstarrte. Konnte dieser Tag denn nicht endlich zu Ende sein? Er hatte heute doch schon wahrlich genug mitgemacht.

„Nichts", schaute Harry verlegen zu Boden. „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Hm, mal überlegen. Es ist 22:00 Uhr und wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen. Könnte es sein, dass ich ins Bett gehen will?", antwortet der Slytherin sarkastisch und ging dann Richtung Schlafzimmer davon. Wenig später kehrte er von dort zurück und ging ins Bad. Harry fand, dass jetzt wohl die beste Zeit war, zu versuchen, wieder von der Couch herunter zu kommen. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, doch der ungewöhnliche Umfang seines Bauches und das zusätzliche Gewicht, ließen seine schmale Gestalt einfach nicht wieder in eine stehende Position. Erschöpft, machte Harry eine Pause in seinen Bemühungen.

Erstaunlicherweise kam der Blonde bereits eine Viertelstunde später frisch geduscht wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Harry hätte schwören können, dass Draco mindestens das Dreifache der Zeit benötigen würde. Harry musste schlucken, als der Slytherin nur in einer Boxershorts bekleidet an ihm vorbei ging und dann im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Wow, was für ein Anblick.

Wenn er die Nacht nicht hier auf der Couch verbringen wollte, musste er nun aber langsam wirklich aufstehen. Harry wusste, dass er ein wirklich komisches Bild abgeben musste, wie er so versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch was auch immer er versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht. An einem solchen Tag der Peinlichkeiten, war das aber nun auch egal. Harry musste seinen Stolz einfach herunterschlucken, denn zu allem Überfluss bemerkte er nun auch, dass er dringend auf die Toilette musste.

„Malfoy?", rief er deshalb. Nichts. „Malfoy!", versuchte er es lauter. Wieder nichts. Der Blonde würde doch nicht etwa schon schlafen? „MALFOY", brüllte er nun, doch nichts geschah. Frustriert nahm er sein Buch und schleuderte es in Richtung Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass das Poltern den Slytherin wecken würde. Unglücklicherweise öffnete Draco genau in diesem Moment ein wenig verschlafen die Tür. Die Müdigkeit verschwand jedoch sofort aus seinen Augen, als das Buch ihn an einer wirklich strategisch ungünstigen Stelle traf. Harry, der bemerkt hatte, dass der laute Knall ausgeblieben war, sah nun hinüber zur Tür, wo Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Knie ging, während seine Hände seine Männlichkeit schützend umschlossen.

„Potter, dafür kannst du was erleben", keuchte Draco nach ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrichtete. Harry wäre jetzt liebend gern geflohen, doch leider kam er ja nicht von der Couch hoch.

„Tut mir Leid", versuchte er daher, den Blonden zu beruhigen. „Ich habe ja versucht, dich zu rufen, aber du hast nicht gehört und da habe ich gedacht, dass du mich vielleicht dann hörst, wenn ich etwas gegen die Tür werfe."

„Und weshalb, bitte, wolltest du so unbedingt, dass ich hier her komme", knurrte Draco gefährlich.

„Ach lass nur, ich schaffe das schon allein", erwiderte Harry nun und klang dabei jedoch ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Potter!", warnte Draco ihn.

„Okay, okay. Ich komme von diesem beschissenen Sofa nicht hoch und mach mir gleich in die Hosen", sagte der Gryffindor trotzig.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte resignierend. Dann ging er langsam und mit einem leichten Humpeln auf Harry zu. Er reichte ihm seine Hand, die Harry dankbar ergriff, und zog ihn nach oben. Beinahe wäre er wieder nach vorne gekippt, doch das verhinderte Draco mit einem erneuten Augenrollen. „Das wird ein furchtbarer Monat", knurrte er.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, dass ich so eine Last für dich bin, Malfoy", entgegnete Harry schnippisch und rauschte in das Badezimmer.

Als er sich erleichtert und anschließend geduscht hatte, wobei er sich bei dieser Gelegenheit seinen riesigen Bauch genau angesehen hatte, begab er sich schließlich ins Schlafzimmer. Ein wenig rot um die Nase zog er sich umständlich aus, während Draco ihn beobachtete. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass seine Boxershorts extrem tief saßen, da sie ja nicht über seinen Bauch passten. Draco quittierte sein erneutes Erröten mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. So schnell Harrys Zustand es zuließ, flüchtete er unter die Decke und löschte mit seinem Zauberstab das Licht.

Aber er konnte nicht einschlafen. Eine halbe Stunde lang lag er einfach so da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Dann seufzte er laut.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Potter?", fragte Draco ihn verschlafen.

„Ich kann nicht einschlafen", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Und warum kannst du nicht einschlafen?", fragte der Blonde gelangweilt. „Muss ich dir etwa eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlesen?"

„Nein", schnaufte Harry wütend. „Aber ich kann so einfach nicht einschlafen."

„Und warum nicht, euer Hochwohlgeboren?"

„Ich schlafe immer auf dem Bauch. Ich kann auf dem Rücken nicht schlafen", erklärte der Gryffindor.

„Oh Merlin, das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Draco. „Willst du mich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Ich kann nicht auf dem Rücken schlafen", äffte er.

Wütend verschränkte Harry seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du hast gar kein Recht, dich über mich lustig zu machen. Schließlich hat Snape nicht dir den Trank gegeben, sondern MIR! Diese dämliche Wette. Warum habe ich da nur mitgemacht? Es ist ja ohnehin nicht so als dass…" Harry stoppte.

„Als was, Potter?", fragte Draco nun interessiert nach.

„Gut, wenn du es wissen willst, ich habe noch keine Punkte", schnaufte Harry. „Und ich hätte auch bis zum Schuljahresende keine Punkte bekommen."

„Was denn? Der Held der Zaubererwelt schafft es nicht, ein Mädchen ins Bett zu kriegen?", spottete der Slytherin amüsiert.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich keine Mädchen in meinem Bett haben will", grummelte Harry und drehte sich eingeschnappt auf die Seite. „Gute Nacht, Malfoy. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr, mich zu unterhalten."

„Gute Nacht, Potter", erwiderte Draco. „Und nur damit du es weißt, ich hatte auch noch keine Punkte." Überrascht riss Harry die Augen auf. Wie bitte? Draco Sexgott Malfoy, hatte noch keine Punkte? Wie konnte das denn sein? Es sei denn… Oh… Na jetzt konnte Harry bestimmt die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, denn jetzt war seine Fantasie viel zu angeheizt. Vielen Dank auch.

Minutenlang war es still. Beide Jungen hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. Er musste einfach mehr erfahren. „Duhu, Malfoy?", fragte er.

„Was?", fragte der Blondschopf ein wenig amüsiert.

„Jetzt nur mal so, weil es mich interessiert, war keines der Mädchen nach deinem Geschmack, oder an was lag es, dass du noch keine Punkte hattest?" Verdammt, warum klang er nur so neugierig? Merlin sein Dank war es dunkel und Draco konnte nicht sehen, dass er schon wieder rot geworden war.

„Nein", erwiderte Draco. Und das war es auch. Keine weitere Erklärung? Das war ja unverschämt.

„Wie muss denn deine Traumfrau aussehen?", fragte Harry daher weiter.

„Es wäre prinzipiell von Vorteil, wenn sie zunächst erst mal keine Frau ist."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und drehte sich überrascht zu Draco um, auch wenn er da ein wenig Mühe hatte.

„Nein, ich mag eher den männlichen Typ… Dunkle Haare, sportliche Figur, ein wenig kleiner als ich, grüne Augen…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon im nächsten Moment hatte sich Harry, einer Eingebung folgend zu ihm herüber gelehnt und drückte seine Lippen stürmisch auf die des Slytherin. Harry spürte, wie Draco lächelte, ehe sie beide in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken.

Harry hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Was für ein wundervoller Tag.


End file.
